tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure
This is the first book written in the 10th Grade year (2011-2012) and also the fourteenth book written in the series. The story introduces both Jazmin and the Little Engine That Could. It takes place in November 2011, after the Halloween snowstorm. Summery Winter has come earlier hindering Halloween. When the school reopens Armand is the only one who came in costume. Armand is disappointed about the missed holiday but is given good compliments on his costume by the others. One day Armand hears Jazmin playing Yiruma's 'River Flows in You' and remarks how well she plays it and how it reminds him of a railway line that runs along a river. Jazmin is interested in visiting this railway and Armand takes her and some other friends to the mountain railway where Little Engine (aka the Little Engine that Could) lives. Here Jazmin comes across a field of butterflys and imagines herself as one flying on the soft breeze and looking over the scenic landscape. Her imagination becomes real when she walks into a shower of magic dust in the magic forest and becomes a fairy. She is soon joined by Willa, Danielle and Evan. Armand is initially uncertain about their new powers but decides not to be such a bug to the others. Eventually Little Engine has to take a train over the mountain. Armand sees this as an oppertunity to show his friends the scenic route. In the gorge where the railway runs along the river they all admit that 'River Flows in You' comes in mind when looking at this scenic location. Halfway up the mountain Little Engine has to refill with water and leaves with Armand to go to the water tower. After a while they don't return and the kids get impatient. Another train appears and offers to take them the rest of the way. Willa and Jazmin are uncertain and go to find Little Engine and Armand. When they return they try to stop the other students from boarding but only Danielle and Evan escape. The mysterious train then reveals himself to be the Nightmare Train, a demonic locomotive who delivers nightmares and is out to scare everyone in Green Meadow seeing as no one there had any Halloween. But what he has in mind is making everyone's worst nightmares come to life. Willa challenges him with a bet: if she and her friends went in to find and return with the others, the Nightmare Train would have to let them go and abandon all thought of going to Green Meadow, but if they can't find everyone, they would remain in the train and he would go to Green Meadow. The Nightmare Train excepts and they all (excluding Little Engine) enter his vast box cars that seem to go on forever. They split into groups, Willa, Armand and Danielle together and Evan with Jazmin, but they all eventually seperate and become lost. Soon everyone is encountering their worst nightmares. Armand first falls victim when he sees Danielle turn into Raven and start chasing him. He becomes more frantic when he falls from high places, has a wild ride in a roller coaster, is chased by Diesel 10 and encounters peacocks and visions of his friends possessed by demons. Only Jazmin doesn't seem to be bothered by nightmares and collects everyone safely. The last person she finds is Armand who by this time is being tortured by nightmares of Sophia Eve being killed. Outside the Nightmare Train reveals that he has been trying to use the kids fears to energize himself but hasn't satified his fill. Jazmin reveals that she doesn't have nightmares which explains why she wasn't affected. What's more the kindness inside her had been eliminating what energy the Nightmare Train gained. Furious the Nightmare Train tries to run her over but Armand and Willa lead her into Little Engine. A chase along the ridge ensures until Little Engine goes onto a siding. Jazmin quickly switches the track sending the Nightmare Train down the steep mountain track out of control and unable to stop. Little Engine returns to the waiting train and they all continue on to the valley waiting on the other side. Back at Green Meadow Armand compliments Jazmin (returned to human) on her goodness towards others and that she should keep it for the rest of her life. Then Jazmin proceeds to play 'River Flows in You'. Characters Kids (Incomplete) *Jazmin *Willa *Danielle *Armand *Evan Trains *Little Engine *Caboose *The Nightmare Train Songs *River Flows in You - Yiruma Category:Stories Category:10th Grade